AK-47
The AK-47 is an Assault Rifle variant that made its debut in Left 4 Dead 2. It trades the versatility of the Assault Rifle for incredible stopping power, making it an excellent weapon for handling hordes of Common Infected and Tanks. However, it also has a slower fire rate, a smaller magazine, and poor accuracy. Pros * Brilliant close range weapon that can easily kill any Common Infected as well as Special Infected. * Best Assault rifle in terms of damage per second. * Extremely useful to attach a laser sight as it will help with range greatly. * Great against a Tank and is the best at taking out a Tank in wide open spaces which the Combat Shotgun has more difficulty doing. * Works well with a Magnum because it can help shoot targets that are far away. * Works well if your friend (or AI) is holding a Autoshotgun.Especially from a random horde or a tank (Advanced or Expert). Cons * Not that effective against far ranged targets such as Smokers or Spitters * If you do not use burst fire you may find yourself running low on ammo quite often. * Does not work as well with Explosive ammo and Incendiary ammo as the Shotguns or the M-16 Assault Rifle does. * Not recommended to use against a Witch because it cannot Cr0wn her and it is close ranged, meaning it is too dangerous to fire at it just with the AK-47. * It has a quite slow rate of fire and it has high recoil if you are not crouching. * Very inaccurate when standing or running without the use of a laser sight. Tactics * The AK-47 can kill Common Infected with one or two shots based on difficulty, making it an incredibly useful weapon for taking down hordes. * The slower firing rate on the AK-47 means that you can save ammunition easily when picking off lone Common Infected. * The AK-47's high damage makes it an excellent Tank busting weapon. It can't quite match the auto shotguns in damage per second, but the weapon's range makes it the better weapon for killing Tanks in open spaces. * While the AK-47 has poor accuracy when moving and high kickback, you can still pull off fairly accurate bursts to kill distant Special Infected with. * Shooting a Witch in the head with the AK-47 will stun her as if you headshot her with a Sniper Rifle. This isn't recommended, however, unless your team has enough firepower to kill her before she can reach you. * The Laser Sight upgrade works best with the AK-47, patching up the weapon's main drawback and making it a much more effective weapon for distance shots. * Explosive and Incendiary ammo upgrades don't complement the AK-47 as well as they do the Assault Rifle, although they still work well with it given the easily controllable rate of fire. * The Magnum is a good secondary to use with the AK-47, as it gives you a longer-distance weapon while you save your AK-47 for close range. The Pistols, however, aren't as effective. * Melee weapons work great with the AK-47 due to the weapon's versatility and ability to quickly kill Tanks. * A useful method for the AK-47 is to repeatedly tap the right trigger (but not fast enough for full-auto) while crouching. This fires single bullets which are extremely accurate, and given the time between shots, the AK-47 can be made into a decent ranged weapon without the use of a Laser Sight. The power of the bullets mean it would only take 3-4 shots to down a Smoker or Hunter in the distance, and this method can also conserve ammo. Notes * The AK-47 in Left 4 Dead 2 appears to be based on the AKM, a modernized, but nearly identical and more widely used variant. holding the AK-47.]] * The real life AK-47 uses a 20 or 30 round magazine (however, the AK47 is also compatible with 40 and 75-round magazines from the RPK, a heavier Variant of the AK-74), although, like the Assault Rifle's magazine of 50 rounds, it was likely modified for gameplay purposes. * The representation of the AK-47 in game is actually fairly accurate compared to real life, as the AK fires stronger rounds that can penetrate cover, often fires in full-automatic, and has poorer recoil compensation and a slower fire rate compared to the M16. * The third-person reloading animation is the same as the other assault rifles, although the magazine is never actually removed. * Although it is not actually stated it could be assumed that since the Combat Rifle is diverted from the Middle East to be used at home that the AK-47s found in game were shipped from the Middle East as well. Or perhaps they are (illegal) civilian's guns. * In Left 4 Dead 2 the AK-47 has a slower fire rate than its real life counterpart (461,5 RPM vs 600 RPM), this was likely done for gameplay purposes. Category:Left 4 Dead 2